Weekend at Shnitzel's
When Mung and Truffles decide to go on a romantic weekend, they appoint Schnitzel in charge of keeping Chowder over the weekend. Chowder is ecstatic, convinced that Schnitzel must have a wild(in a literal sense) life. Schnitzel isn't quite so happy, making up excuse after excuse to try and get out of it. Despite Schnitzel's protests, Mung wins the argument by bringing up Schnitzel's contract, leaving him to care for Chowder and the couple to go off to their break. Outside of the kitchen, Schnitzel's life seems to be rather mundane and quiet, and despite Chowder's insistence, he's content to just sit and catch up on some reading. Bored out of his mind, Chowder makes a suggestion that they go somewhere to have 'the time of their lives'. Finding no reason not to take him up on that, Schnitzel agrees. Much to Schnitzel's distaste, however, this place turns out to be an obvious Chuck E. Cheese parody called Carlito con Queso, run by costumed rodent mascot (ironically played by an identical rodent) Carlito. Chowder spends time gorging himself on pizza and soda, playing bizarre arcade games and pestering an incredibly annoyed Schnitzel. His tune changes, however, when he gets an eyeful of animatronic performer Señorita Mesquite, who sings a Spanish ballad about her loneliness and her rather specific dream man. As her ballad seems to refer specifically to him, Schnitzel is immediately smitten, and keeps Chowder in sugary sodas to stay there for her next show. When she finishes singing, he demands Carlito allow her back onstage, and when this is denied, he steals her from the set and takes her back to his house in an attempt to woo her. Carlito and Chowder arrive on the scene, with Carlito revealing that he too loves Mesquite. Chowder suggests they deal with this by fighting to the death, as it would 'solve everything', and after a Street Fighter parody, Carlito appears to have the upper hand. Before he can finish Schnitzel off, Chowder begins to sing Mesquite's signature song, distracting Carlito and giving Schnitzel the strength to fight once more. As their fighting destroys the house, Chowder intervenes, having realized that though they may love Mesquite, she is a performer who belongs at the Carlito's pizzeria, and to keep her away from there would rob children of the joy she gives them. The children from the pizzeria agree ("Don't rob from us, Schitzel..."), and with a heavy heart, Schnitzel decides to let her go back where she belongs. Before she goes, Schnitzel takes her flower hairpiece to remember her by, and smiles. Chowder excitedly states that it was the best weekend, and how he intends to come back the next weekend and the next...as Schnitzel walks back into his mobile home and shuts the door on him, leaving him outside. Trivia *Carlito's car honks the tune of "La Cucharacha" near the end. *The title is an homage to the 1987 comedy film, Weekend at Bernie's. *In this episode, it was revealed that Shnitzel signed his soul to Mung Daal in a contract. *This episode features a parody of Street Fighter. *Carlito con Queso's is a Spanish parody of Chuck E. Cheese's. *Schnitzel daydreams a Romeo and Juliet-like fantasy, only he takes the role of Juliet, and portraying the role of Romeo is Señorita Mesquite singing to him. *After Shnitzel reimburses Chowder with soda, he shouts: "Scooby dooby doo!", which is Scooby-Doo's trademark catchphrase in various installments of the Scooby-Doo series. Category:Episodes